


The Heart of the Matter

by niciasus



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niciasus/pseuds/niciasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for IJ’s Bring Back The Porn challenge. Brian shows up on Dom’s doorstep two years after the end of the movie.<br/>First posted in Dec 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Matter

“What the fuck you doing here?”

“Hello, to you too, Dom.”

It’s the tone of his voice that sets Dom off. He doesn’t think, he reacts. He grabs Brian up by the scruff of his black t-shirt and drags him inside the house, using a booted foot to kick the door close. He slams Brian against the wall.

Brian raises his arm to shield his face. He doesn’t run, though. Takes a stance right there, prepared to protect himself. Anger that has been simmering for two fucking years rushes through Dom’s whole body, now coming on strong, enough to flame an entire forest.

“You think that puny arm will keep me outta your face?” he says. How dare Brian act as though this isn’t his mess he brought down on himself. He doesn’t recall sending out an invite.

“You could beat the shit out of me if that makes you feel better.” Brian lets his arm fall down to his side. He stands up straighter ready to take on what Dom so badly wants to give him.

“Really. And you gonna to let me?”

Brian just gives him this clear, blue-eyed look framed by curly blonde hair and a slim pale face. He’s skin and bones. He looks innocent. He’s a cool one. He’s a breath of fresh air in a world of heat, dust, and desert. He’s an imposter. He…

Dom moves quick for a big man. He’s on Brian like a flash. Has him pinned up on the wall, Dom adding pressure to his body weight, making it impossible for Brian to escape. He thrusts his tongue out and meets resistance. A closed mouth, but Dom persists, self-indulgence evidence of his need to do something.

The mouth opens, lets Dom in. Brian slumps in his arms, returning one hot kiss for another. Dom chases teeth and tongue, the kiss assuming the full blast of his feelings. “Dom, Dom, Dom,” he hears between smoldering kisses.

Cool, cool, Brian. Who knew he had a deep well of passion hidden underneath all that cold exterior he pretends to project to the world. Hearing his name on Brian’s lips is like drinking a cold glass of cranberry juice. The taste of sweet and tart rolled into one. There are times he hated it and other times he… but Dom doesn’t take the thought any further. He would rather concentrate on breaking down Brian, recouping pound for pound, for what Brian has done to him. Has done to his family and crew.

Slim arms crawl around his neck. The soft side of hands sliding up the skin on his head, fingers conforming to the rounded shape. Brian licking his mouth, breathing on him, Brian smells of weak scented coffee. He feels a hard bulge grinding into his hip.

Dom tightens the grip he has on Brian’s arms and yanks them down from around his neck. He backs away from Brian and pierces him with the force of his stare. Brian flinches, glancing at a point over Dom’s shoulders, avoiding his eyes.

He makes his mind up, because this is the only way he could possibility assuage the beast in himself. He tells Brian, “Get yourself into the bedroom.”

A hint of anger rises in Brian’s eyes. “Look, Dom. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you came here. Go to the bedroom, Brian,” Dom enunciates.

He follows a body that seems to have shrunk before his eyes.

“Take off your clothes.”

Dom whips his own t-shirt over his head. Quickly unfastens his jeans and shoves both pants and underwear down his legs with one sweeping motion. He walks to the bed and sits and removes his boots, socks, and kicks off the clothes threatening his progress. He stands up, naked and ready.

“You need help?” he says, eyeing Brian.

Blues eyes rake him from head to toe and the focus lands somewhere in the middle of Dom’s body. “You’re fucking beautiful,” Brian says, and walks over to Dom, their chests barely touching.

Dom doesn’t want sweet talk and softness. He wants it rough, hard; he wants to forget this man betrayed him. He throws Brian on the bed and divests him of his clothes. Brian helps by heeling off his sneakers.

The bed shifts from the impact of two grown men grappling on a mattress that has seen better days. It’s a tug-of-war. Dom tries to flatten Brian on the bed on his back so he can top him. Brian is weaving from under Dom’s arms, trying to grab Dom’s dick. Dom slips from Brian’s grasp. Brian throws a leg over hips attempting to pin Dom down so he could top. They push and shove until brown eyes meet blue eyes, their faces so close they breathe in the air of the other.

Brian gives up with a smile on his face and the heat in them making his blue eyes darker. He opens his arms and legs and Dom falls between them as if he belongs there. He says, “What do you want, Dom?”

“I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Have at it,” Brian says, as though this is something ordinary, a game they are playing.

Dom isn’t so nice. He prepares Brian with quick and stabbing fingers. He lubes up his condom-covered dick and thrusts in without Brian giving him the signal he’s ready. A grunt. A groan. The realization that he could hurt Brian. Dom inhales a deep breath, withdraws from Brian’s body, slides back in easy and slow.

“Harder, dammit. Don’t stop.”

It’s all Dom hears, wants to hear in fact. He picks up speed. He’s in and out of the body of the one person that has the power to rip him to shreds. The one person that has betrayed him, ripped apart his family. Now he’s here, putting Dom back together again. He touches Brian, not just the inside of his body, which is making a space for Dom, but with his hands and his mouth.

Dom kisses every part of Brian he can reach. Kisses his mouth, below the chin, stroke skin damp with moisture.

When he looks down at Brian, watching the slack mouth open and gasping, feeling him thrust up, meeting his every stroke; feeling the clench of hot heat trying to hold him in, it breaks Dom.

He gathers Brian up in arms and tries to draw him closer, holding him tight to him without losing contact.

“I miss you, Dom. You don’t know how much I miss you.”

Those words do the job and cause Dom to explode into tiny pieces, shooting into Brian two years of stored up need.

“Are we gonna talk?”

They are laying side by side on the bed, the charged atmosphere calming down to disquiet.

“What is there to talk about? I know all I need to know. You’re a fucking cop.” Too late now to beat Brian senseless. He gave that privilege away when he fucked Brian. Instead, he’s staring up, counting the number of cracks in the ceiling.

“Dude.” Brian crawls on top of Dom, blocking his view of the ceiling. His skin is sticky with come and he smells of sex and of Dom. “We can do this now. We can do this later. I’m not going anywhere. I doubt you can convince me you don’t want me here.”

Two fucking years of hating and loving Bri. Remembering how it was before it all went to hell in a hand basket. The days when he and Bri used to sneak off together and their biggest worry was getting caught by Letty.

His sister, Mia, called him every kind of ass in the book because he refused to talk to Bri and later refused to find where he had disappeared. Not going to make the same mistake twice.

“What?”

“I said we’ll definitely have a discussion but not tonight. You have a lot of making up to do. I say about two years worth.”

“Bring it on, man,” Brian says, laughing down at Dom.

“Yeah? You think you can handle it?” Dom asks, stroking a thumb across Brian’s lips and grasping a handful of his ass.

Brian wiggles against Dom’s hand. “Damn right.” He leans down for another one of those smoldering kisses.

End


End file.
